


Sunflowers

by nyghtrain



Series: Psychic Amnesia AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is just a psychic working in a flower shop. But when he gets some unexpected visitors, things don't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another story in the psychic amnesia au. Hahahaha

Haru had felt it. Tentative nudges as if someone was probing to see what psychic resistance they would find in the shop. Haru was very careful not to give himself away. Instead he waited and kept an eye on Makoto. It had been a year and six months since everything, but even so, Haru had stayed cautious. He wasn’t too worried. He knew he was capable of diffusing most situations, but he would hate to have to move again. Here in Iwatobi they had a peace they never had at Oracle.

What worried him more was Makoto. Right now Makoto was defenseless and Haru knew, that even if he was highly wanted, Makoto would be even more so. So he waited and planned.

“Is something wrong, Haru?” Makoto asked.

Haru tilted his head in question.

Makoto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just that you’re more on the floor than usual.”

Haru shrugged and returned to repotting the Loyalist Hosta.

He could feel Makoto’s gaze on him, worried.

“I’m fine,” Haru said. “The sunflowers arrived.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me,” Makoto said in surprise.

“I’m telling you now,” Haru said.

Makoto sighed and turned to hurry into the back. “I don’t understand why you hate sunflowers.”

Haru finished potting the plant. He didn’t use to. But now, when he saw sunflowers the sight caused a wave of emotions in him he rather not have. The worst of those was the doubt, especially when he saw the tender smile on Makoto’s face and the hint of sadness in his eyes. It didn’t happen often, but it was there.

The sound of chimes filled the room signaling a customer.

“Haru, can you get that?” Makoto called out.

Haru nodded even though Makoto couldn’t see him. He climbed to his feet and froze. Standing inside the flower shop were the last people he imagined he would see. One tall with a familiar piercing gaze, looking over the shop, gaze searching and the other with bright red hair and a flashing sharp grin. They stood out like beacons and for a moment Haru felt something inside him twinge. Something he quickly pushed away as a coldness slid over his body and his eyes grew hard.

He quickly glanced at the door to the back as he strode towards the pair. They hadn’t looked at him, not really. It was clear that they were searching for Makoto. It explained a lot now. The psychic probing at the shop, the way the psychic energy was so subtle and hidden. It made Haru wonder how he missed it was Rin doing the searching.

“Can I help you?” Haru asked.

“No,” Sousuke said, not bothering to look at him.

Rin nudged Sousuke, giving him an annoyed but fond look. “What he means to say is we’re…”

Rin’s words trailed off as his eyes met Haru, then he was gaping in disbelief. Haru could imagine what was happening and it only made him wish he had more time to do a more through job back then.

Sousuke seemed to realize something was going on and turned to face Haru. His eye twitched.

“H-haru?” Rin said, confused. “But I didn’t remember you.”

He could see Rin trying to pull things together, but it was Sousuke who was figuring things out.

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. “You know who we are.”

Haru didn’t bother trying to pretend. “Leave.”

Rin’s eyes widened. “What? But we finally found you. You and Makoto. Fuck, we didn’t even remember you until now.”

Sousuke glared at Haru.

Haru ignored him.

Rin was still babbling on. “I think Oracle must have done something to us or maybe it happened during the escape. Sousuke and I completely forgot you and Makoto existed. And-“

“Rin,” Sousuke said, interrupting. “He knows us.”

RIn frowned. “Of course he does. Now that he saw us. It must have triggered his memories like it did for us.”

Sousuke shook his head. “No, he knows us.” Sousuke turned back to Haru. “After all, Haru was always good with precision.”

Haru met Sousuke’s gaze. “I still am.”

“What?” Rin asked.

But before he could say more, Sousuke reached out for Haru.

“Sousuke, no!” Rin shouted.

Haru barely dodged the movement, but as he moved he pushed. Sousuke flew in the air, slamming against the entrance.  Rin stared in shock, before he was running to Sousuke’s side. As soon as Rin had helped Sousuke up, Haru raised his hand, forming an invisible wall. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, knowing that Makoto had probably heard the commotion. He had to hurry.

He pushed. Rin and Sousuke were shoved back. Rin shouted something, but it couldn’t be heard past the psychic wall. Haru continued pushing the wall against them, until they were forced out of the flower shop.

Once outside, Haru formed a invisible dome over them, something that would cause people to look past them and for their words to come out muffled.

“What the hell is going on, Haru?” Rin shouted, his body practically vibrating with anger.

“He wiped us,” Sousuke said coldly.

Haru met their eyes, unflinching.

“What?” Rin said, in utter disbelief. “Haru wouldn’t do that to us.”

“He did,” Sousuke said, his glare never leaving  Haru.

“Leave and don’t come back,” Haru said.

Rin flinched as if he had been slapped.

“Why are you doing this?” Rin asked, his voice strained with anger and hurt.

Haru felt his resolve waver for just a second then shook his head. “You haven’t remembered everything yet.”

He glanced at both of them and this time even Sousuke seemed unsure. He wondered if they felt it. The same guilt that chased under the surface of his skin. Haru turned.

“If you come near Makoto again, I’ll wipe both your memories. This time, I’ll make sure you don’t remember each other.”

He stepped back into the shop without looking back.

“Haru,” Makoto asked, looking worried. “I thought I heard shouting.”

“Tourists,” Haru said and went back to the plants.

\---

The rest of the day moved slowly. It was partly because Haru kept sending out energy that basically shouted, ‘stay away.’ Still, Rin was a strong mind psychic, he doubted it would work. So when it was time to close up, Haru couldn’t help feeling relieved. He knew this wasn’t it. There was no way Sousuke and Rin would stay away from Makoto. They never could.

As they finished cleaning up the shop, Haru went in the back to see Makoto pull three of the long green stalks of sunflowers and wrapped them in paper . Haru couldn’t help and flinch at the sight.

Though Makoto couldn’t see him, he noticed.

“Why don’t you like sunflowers, Haru?” Makoto asked softly.

“What makes you think I don’t like them?” Haru asked.

Makoto’s brow furrowed as he stared at the flowers. “I don’t know. I-It’s hard to explain. Sometimes I can feel this feeling. Like anger and guilt and…” Makoto lifted his head and smiled. “It sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

Haru looked at him and he could almost see the image overlaying Makoto’s face. The empty stare, the despair, before he was looking down at his hands.

He remembered the memories of a dead dog and before that, something much worst. How he had knelt in front of Makoto back then and took his hands, feeling the way he trembled, the way he was barely holding on.

_I can make you forget._

Haru breathed out, slowly expelling the memories from his mind, until he was once again just standing in a flower shop with his best friend. “It’s not silly.” He walked towards Makoto and stood by his side, feeling his warmth, his strength, his wholeness. Unbroken.

He reached out and touched one of the sunflowers. Three bright sunflowers. Why three? He thought, but he knew the answer. “I don’t hate them,” Haru said softly.

“You don’t?” Makoto asked, a question in his voice.

“No.” Haru said and dropped his hand. “Let’s go.”

“All right, Haru-chan!” Makoto said and he was smiling, bright and beautiful. Like the sun.

“Drop the chan,” Haru said with a glare, but a fondness swelled in his chest.

“Sorry Haru.” Makoto laughed and finished gathering his things. The sunflowers bundled in his arms.

Haru looked away and wished he could forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes the angst. lol As you can see, things are complicated. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
